Worlds Apart
by Charlie Fox
Summary: This is a story about Spencer and Ashley, two girls from two different worlds. They become friends, but something stronger develops between the two of them that changes the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story very close to my heart. The characters are from South Of Nowhere, but the all meet under different circumstances and come from different backgrounds. If you know and love the characters, hopefully you will like this story. Please read and enjoy.

**Memories Once Forgotton**

Spencer sat aimlessly typing at her computer, waiting for inspiration to strike her. It was another Friday night that she spent coped up in her apartment, losing herself in her work and forgetting the emptiness in her life. Hitting the delete button furiously she sighs and sinks in her chair facing defeat, reaching over she picks up her glass of wine and walks over to her balcony. She looks out over the London Thames; she closes her eyes and lets the cool winter breeze wash over her. Immediately startled by a dog barking behind her, Spencer turns and smiles at her trusty Labrador Max, reaching down she begins to stroke him. The buzzing of the front door soon disrupted what was a quiet bonding time between pet and owner, frowning at the thought of who might be bothering Spencer on a Friday night she reluctantly walks over to the door. However in one swift movement Max trips Spencer and causes her to lose her footing, resulting in Spencer falling into her bookshelf and items smashing to the floor. Not amused by the situation Spencer kneels down to the floor and begins to pick up pieces of broken glass, out of the corner of her eye she notices a picture, delicately she picks up the photo and using her hand wipes away the broken glass from it. The picture shows a younger Spencer wrapped in the arms of a young brunette woman, a loving couple anyone would assume. Taking her time she stares at the photo and takes in every memory that comes washing over her.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Sitting in a classroom, thousands of miles from home. Spencer couldn't help but smile, she had finally made it to Film School here in sunny L.A. Looking around the class she looks at all the people gathered in one class from all around the world. Patiently waiting for the class to begin, the teacher begins to speak but is interrupted by the door to the room opening and a young brunette girl casually walks in. The brunette looks for a seat and finds one next to Spencer, Spencer turns to the girl and smiles, but turning her attention back to the teacher again._

_"Welcome to Los Angeles Film School, here we will provide you the skills and equipment you need to begin making your own films. To start with I need you to break off into groups…"_

_"Do you want to go in a group with me?" Whispers the brunette next to Spencer, with a mischievous smile._

_"Yea. That would be great." Spencer nervously replies._

_"…So if you would like to partner up we can get started." Continues the teacher._

_As everyone in the class begins to talk and get to know each other. Spencer nervously looks around till her attention is brought to the brunette next to her._

_"Hi I'm Ashley." She says with a smile._

_"I'm Spencer."_

_"Your from England. Well it's nice to meet you Spencer." Spencer laughs and smiles at Ashley, looking away every now and then to hide her blush._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

A trip down memory lane is soon disrupted by the constant buzzing of the door, gathering the glass together she puts it in the trash and still holds on to the photo. Walking over to the door Spencer takes a deep breath and prepares a smile for her unwelcome guest, behind the door is Glen, Spencer's annoying yet older brother holding up a bottle of wine and smiling from ear to ear. Immediately Glen notices Spencer holding onto a particular photo and proceeds to enter into the apartment.

"Glen. What are you doing here?" asks a confused Spencer.

"Can't I drop by and see my lovely sister every once in a while?"

"Yea. But what's with the wine?" Spencer looks on as Glen scatters around the kitchen looking for appropriate wine glasses and a bottle opener.

"It's Friday night, your home alone and by the looks of it you need this." Glen smiles genuinely while handing Spencer a glass. Spencer gestures a thank you.

Spencer and Glen sit on the couch for hours just talking and laughing, Spencer found that drinking the wine that Glen had brought made it more bearable listening to her brother, as he talked about the many aspects of his life that she found completely boring.

"So are you excited about your meeting in L.A?" smiled Glen.

"Yea. Really nervous though" Spencer nervously laughs.

"My sister, the famous screenwriter. Your have all those production companies begging for your screenplay." Laughs Glen, causing Spencer to playfully punch him in the arm.

"So I have to ask. What's with that photo you've been carrying around all night? The one of you and Ashley." Glen asks delicately.

"Oh this…I was sorting some stuff out. I didn't realize I had it with me." Laughing nervously, trying to avoid any more questions. Spencer quickly stands and walks over to the bookcase, placing the photo in its original place lingering a little longer than normal. Glen watches with concern and approaches his sister, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Are you going to try and see her when you're in L.A?"

"It's complicated." Replies Spencer, brushing past Glen and walking over to her desk, trying to cover up the emotions she's feeling.

"It's far from complicated." Laughs Glen. "You know where she lives, what's stopping you from seeing her again?" Demanding some kind of answer Glen stands in front of his sister.

"You don't get it. It's not that easy." Shouts Spencer, her emotions coming out as unwanted anger.

"Then tell me. Tell me why my sister for the last two years has spent every night alone, throwing herself into her work and never opening up her heart to anyone?" begging with his eyes for some kind of answer. Glen looks at his sister and watches as a stray tear falls down her cheek; leaning forward he places a delicate kiss on her forehead and proceeds to leave, calling after Max as he does.

The door slams shut and Spencer lets her tears fall, the silence and emptiness of her apartment are her only friends in this hour.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams Never Die**

Yet another day filled with sunshine was all Ashley had to look forward to, she had forgotten the rain and began to miss it. Looking out over the driving range, she set her sights on a target that she knew was impossible, she didn't care, for her it was about how much aggression she could take out on that defenseless golf ball. Swinging her club high in the air she took a shot, a failed attempt at hitting it properly made Ashley angrier. Standing tall and taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes to compose herself.

**_Flashback_**

_As Ashley tried to stand like a professional, she gripped her club tight and looked at her target. Feeling a pair or arms wrap around her from behind, Ashley smiles and relaxes._

_"Just relax. Bend your knees and keep your eye on the ball." Spencer whispered seductively from her position behind Ashley. Ashley smiles and waits for Spencer to move away. Swinging her club high, she hits the perfect shot. She immediately turns to face Spencer with her mouth wide open in shock. Spencer laughs and takes the club from Ashley._

**_End Of Flashback_**

Opening her eyes Ashley stands with feet apart, bends her knees and keeps her eye on the ball. Bringing the club high in the air, she strikes with such force that it goes beyond her target. Shocked by her own ability she turns around looking for that familiar face to bask in this moment with, instead she is met with that emptiness again. Bowing her head in sadness, she doesn't hear Kyla approach from behind.

"I thought I would find you here. Normal people take it out on a bottle of liquor, but you, you take it out on poor innocent golf balls. I guess that's a good thing, save me having to go with you to AA meetings…" Kyla rambles, causing Ashley to become impatient.

"What do you want Kyla?" Ashley interrupts, clearly not amused.

"I heard they want you to sell the company. Just wanted to see how you were doing." Kyla asks with concern for her older sister, she takes a seat behind Ashley and watches as Ashley proceeds to hit more golf balls.

"Oh I'm great. The company I worked so hard to build and make what it is, will be gone in a few days and there is nothing I can do about it." Ashley spoke with such pure sarcasm, the anger clear in her words.

"So don't sell." Ashley turns and looks at Kyla in confusion. Kyla stands and approaches Ashley cautiously.

"Hear me out. You made this company what it is. So whatever troubles it's going through right now, you can get through them. You can make this production company better than it's ever been before. Just don't give up so easily!" Looking at Ashley's face trying to gage her reaction, Kyla pleaded with her sister not to give up.

"If you don't do it for you. Do it for Spencer." Kyla finally said before walking away.

Ashley stood rooted to her spot, unable to comprehend what Kyla had just said. The only word that had any impact was hearing Spencer's name. Ashley hated to admit it but Kyla was right, sometimes it was too easy to give up, but Ashley couldn't give up on this. A dream she had planned years ago.

**_Flashback – Los Angeles Film School_**

_Sitting in an empty classroom. Spencer and Ashley sit across from each other both working on their own projects. Ashley sits playing with her pen in her hand, watching Spencer adoringly as she types away on her computer, Ashley can't help but smile. Unbeknown to Ashley but Spencer knows that Ashley is watching her and can't help but blush at how Ashley can make her feel._

_"Everything ok?" Asks Spencer catching Ashley off guard and embarrassing by being caught staring. Ashley laughs uncomfortably._

_"It's great. So I've drawn up a storyboard of the screenplay that you talked about earlier…" Passing the pieces of paper across the table, Ashley watches as Spencer looks at them in shock._

_"There only first drafts, they need more work. I…" Mumbles Ashley._

_"There amazing." Spencer looks up at Ashley and smiles, looking back down at the drawings she is in complete awe._

_"I'm happy you like them." They smile at each other and the moment lingers._

_"Oh that reminds me. I've booked those actors you wanted for this weekend. They had some very busy schedules, but using my persuasive techniques I got them for you." Spencer smiles proudly._

_"Wow. We make a fantastic team. Seriously one day we should start our own production company together."_

_"Doesn't hurt to dream." Feeling the awkward tension escalate in the room, Spencer busies herself with her work again._

**_End Of Flashback_**

Speeding down the highway like a bat out of hell, Ashley was determined that today was going to be different and it was time to make her wrongs right. Pulling into a near by parking space and running into the lobby of 'Spashley Productions' Ashley took no time in immediately interrupting the meeting that was in progress, shocking her colleagues and fellow business partners by her intrusion. As she made her way into the room, so she was standing in a clear position where everyone could see her, the whole room was looking at her in confusion. Kyla turned round in her sear and smiled knowingly at her sister.

"Were not selling." Declared Ashley, standing her ground firmly as she felt all eyes on her.

"Miss Davies. We've discussed this, there is no other option than to sell." Spoke one of the chairman's.

"This company started as a dream, and I made it a reality. Giving up and selling is not an option, I will not stand by and watch my dream die, without even trying to rescue it. So I'm standing here asking all of you to help me save this dream." Ashley pleaded with the room; she spoke with sincerity and passion. Looking around the room she tried to find some sort of answer.

"I'm in." Shouted Kyla, standing from her seat and standing beside her sister.

"Me too." Declared numerous people in the room, until a round of applause was the only noise that filled the room.

Ashley looked over at her sister and hugged her firmly, whispering words of thanks in her ear. Turning around to face the room Ashley broke out into a smile. Kyla watched her sister more proud than ever.

Dream, when you're feeling blue

Dream, that's the thing to do

Just watch the smoke rising rise in the air

You'll find your share of memories there

After a successful day, Ashley was emotionally drained and ready to fall into the world of slumber. Entering her apartment she throws her keys to the side and is greeted by the flashing of her answering machine, pressing the button to listen to the first message she aimlessly rummages around the kitchen for something to eat.

So dream when the day is through

Dream, and they might come true

Things never are as bad as they seem

So dream, dream, dream

"Hey Ash. Just wanted to let you know I've found an amazing screenwriter, she's flying into L.A tomorrow and we really need to try and snag her. Her screenplay could be our savior for the company. Anyway will let you know more tomorrow...I'm proud of what you did today." Kyla's words filled the apartment and Ashley couldn't help but let out a breath that she had seemed to be holding in all day.

Dream, when you're feeling blue

Dream, that's the thing to do

Just watch the smoke rising rise in the air

You'll find your share of memories there

Walking into her bedroom Ashley couldn't help but collapse on her bed, the comfort almost overwhelming. Unbeknown to Ashley what the time was she curiously looked at the clock on her bedside, it was then that she saw that familiar face. A photo frame stood proud next to her clock, in that frame was a picture of a younger Ashley and Spencer, wrapped in each other. A sad smile on her face as she lies on her side mesmerized by the photo, resting her head against the pillow that much needed sleep greets her. Dreams never go away, they may change over time but very few are forgotten.

So dream when the day is through

Dream, and they might come true

Things never are as bad as they seem

So dream, dream, dream

**To Be Continued...**

**(Please Review and let me know what you think, your thoughts and opinions matter to me! Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
